Naruto Uzumaki: King of Kings
by Soul-Harvester
Summary: After a near death experience Naruto meets someone. A person who shared the same burden as himself. Now that he has someone for support, can he accomplish his dreams? Watch as Naruto Uzumaki rises amongst the others and proves himself to all.


Hey it's me with a second story. For those reading this and are fans of my other story Blood lust, I would just like to say that I will be continuing it. I just had this idea and couldn't help but to write it. This chapter follows the same dark dreary story line as Blood lust but will get considerably brighter later on. It's just that I had to write this darkly because it was a dark time. I hope people decide to review instead of simply just reading it without leaving comment. Reviews help me write and the more the better, it also helps to encourage me to push out chapters quicker and write longer ones. Also for this story I ask that you give me some Japanese names as I am a dumb-ass when it comes to Japanese and I only know the basics.

Blood was fresh in the air that night. I remember it as if it were yesterday. Several worthy men had been killed and hung from high places as if they were a toy being placed on a shelf by a child. The stink was unbearable as the piles of decaying flesh rapidly rose. No it was not the famous Kyuubi slaughtering but something far worse. Not that the Konoha incident had not been terrible but they had a noble man that gave his life to save his village while ours cowered in fear. He had heard of what the fourth did to seal away their demon as it was not so long ago. The sick man however had another plan to perform it. He lay his wife down and tied her firmly to a table. He then lay his son besides her thinking he could benefit having his son a weapon. He was just a newborn… I was just a newborn. He called forth the power of the Shikigami (sp?) and sacrificed his wife quickly followed by myself being presented as the vessel. The death god accepted the trade and performed the deed. After many agonizing screams and the disappearance of the demon, the villagers decided it was safe to come from their hiding. The sight they saw however was most unpleasant. Their leader had stumbled into the streets holding his baby covered in blood. A crazed look rested in his eyes making him look quite psychotic. He peered down into the bundle of cloth smiling, cooing at the small infant. My eyes blood red and my hair jet black. Canines had formed in my mouth and claws on my hands. I tried to gore his eyes out and taste his blood but he merely smiled and cackled. By now all the town's folk had backed away a good amount of space, eyeing their leader suspiciously.

"What's wrong my friends? Do you not want to meet my baby...? Are we not good enough for you, IS THAT IT?" He screamed, as specks of spit flew from his mouth. "All of our friends like him" He said motioning behind him towards all the dead men who fought for the village. "They can accept us why can't you!" The villagers were very scared by now. Quivering in fear as their leader teetered on the peak of mentality. But you can only hold your balance for so long… "What's that honey?" He asked quizzically. After the scene with the death god he had thrown her empty, soulless body out of the window which was very close to where this chat was occurring. He walked over to her lifeless form and stroked her hair. "Well of course we can join you. The villagers will be most happy to be joining us to I'm sure… Don't worry I'll be their quickly." He whispered kissing her lips gently.

"Sir, what are you doing?" A little girl asked tugging on the hem of his robes, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm having adult talk sweety" He said scooping her up in the arm that was not occupied by his infant. "You see, there is my wife. She would like to meet you ya know? Do you want to meet her?" He asked sounding almost innocent. The small girl nodded slightly unsure of what would happen. He smiled at her and set her down. He performed a few one handed seals and placed his hand on the little girls head. The villagers looked in horror, to afraid to make a move while her mother wept and screamed, begging for him to stop. "Have a good trip" he whispered. A small light glowed from his palm as the little girl was amused, but that face soon changed to fit her new emotion. Pain. She screamed and then stopped. A sudden force pushed out the back of her skull leaving a trail of brains and other bits of flesh and bone colliding to the ground. He smiled and let go of her slightly twitching form as he looked up at the rest of the people. Many cried while others were shocked. "So who's next?" …

Hey I know it was very short but I just wanted to get this chapter up. It is only this short because it is a chapter that will later on influence the story. I may continue this scene in the next chapter so I can fully explain what will happen without being asked too many questions. I hope people review this one more than my last and I hope that you leave me some constructive criticism on how I can improve seeing as I am an inexperienced writer. Please review and tell me what you think, until next time, later.


End file.
